Season 1
'Background' 'Development' Big Brother 1 was confirmed around March 15th, 2018 to take place. And is hosted by CloudMk8 and Derpypug. IconicQueen32 was the winner. 'Casting' Applications were sent out throughout the Winters Game Shows group and Discord. We recieved about 30 applications and accepted 16 of them to be houseguests on big brother. They were chosen based off their ability to show up to sessions and the amount of thought they put into their application. 'Twists' *'Temptation Challenge:' The temptation challenge is a challenge that occurs after the head of household, houseguests can choose to participate in the competition or sit out of the competition. The current head of household cannot participate. The winner of the challenge will be immune from being nominated for that week, while the person who gets last place in the competition will become a third nominee. If the third nominee is saved with the power of veto, there will be no replacement. *'Triple Eviction:' Triple Evictions occur in Big Brother in order to send three people home in one week. They are very similar to Double Evictions, as it is another eviction cycle that happens in the same night as the first, however two people leave during the second eviction rather than just one, meaning three people leave the game that night. During this eviction, one Head of Household is named and nominates three nominees. Then a Power of Veto Competition is held (the HOH isn't allowed to compete), followed by a Power of Veto Ceremony. After this, the houseguests cast their vote to save one of the nominees. The two nominees with the least amount of votes will then be evicted. *'Secret Room:' A room that contains 11 envelopes, one of them holds a round trip ticket meaning if you get evicted you will be brought back into the competition instantley if you have the round trip. PxercingAnxiety was evicted On Week 6 but reentered the Big Brother house with the ticket. 'Winner' *IconicQueen32 'Runner Up' *PxercingAnxiety 'Jury Houseguests' *Penguin36440 (3rd) *Momochanowo (4th) *Meduxxa (5th) *Large_d0g (6th) *heyitsryan_1 (8th) *LolThisIsBen (10th) (Replaced Stars Jury Spot) *Sanducci (11th) (Replaced DizzyLemonades Jury Spot) 'Pre-Jury Houseguests' *DizzyLemonade (7th) (Removed from Jury) *StarButterflyBackup (9th) (Removed from Jury) *FatherJamix (12th) *Xxlovethem_MEMESxX (13th) *Algaeis (14th) *ayeItzmAyA (15th) *Ayano (16th) 'Alliances' (Classified until end of the season) 'Game History' 'Week One' *Nominees: DizzyLemonade and Ayano *Temptation Nominee: FatherJamix *Veto Used: Yes, saved FatherJamix *Replacement: None *Evicted: Ayano 6-3 'Week Two' *Nominees: AyeItzmAyA and DizzyLemonade *Temptation Nominee: Penguin36440 *Veto Used: Yes, saved Penguin36440 *Replacement: None *Evicted: AyeItzmAyA 7-3 'Week Three Part One' *Nominees: DizzyLemonade and Algaeis *Temptation Nominee: FatherJamix *Veto Used: Yes, saved FatherJamix *Replacement: None *Evicted: Algaeis 7-2 'Week Three Part Two' *Nominees: FatherJamix , Xxlovethem MEMESxX , Penguin36440 *Temptation Nominee: None *Veto Used: No *Replacement: None *Evicted: FatherJamix and Xxlovethem MEMESxX (5-1-2) 'Week Four' *Nominees: DizzyLemonade and Penguin36440 *Temptation Nominee: StarButterflyBackup *Veto Used: Yes, saved Penguin36440 *Replacement: Sanducci *Evicted: Sanducci 4-2-0 'Week Five Part One' *Nominees: DizzyLemonade and Meduxxa *Temptation Nominee: LolThisIsBen *Veto Used: No *Replacement: None *Evicted: LolThisIsBen 3-2-0 'Week Five Part Two' *Nominees: DizzyLemonade and StarButterflyBackup *Temptation Nominee: None *Veto Used: No *Replacement: None *Evicted: StarButterflyBackup 6-0 'Week Six' *Nominees: DizzyLemonade and PxercingAnxiety *Veto Used: No *Replacement: None *Evicted: PxercingAnxiety 3-2 'Week Seven' *Nominees: Large d0g and Heyitsryan 1 *Veto Used: Yes on Large d0g *Replacement: DizzyLemonade *Evicted: Heyitsryan 1 6-0 *Expelled: DizzyLemonade 'Week Eight One' *Nominees: Penguin36440 and Large d0g *Veto Used: No *Replacement: None *Evicted: Large d0g 2-1 'Week Eight Part Two' *Nominees: Meduxxa and Penguin36440 *Veto Used: No *Replacement: None *Evicted: Meduxxa 1-1 (Tie broken by pxercing) 'Week Nine' *Nominees: PxercingAnxiety and Penguin36440 *Veto Used: Yes on PxercingAnxiety *Replacement: Momochanowo *Evicted: Momochanowo 1-0 'Week Ten' *Nominees: PxercingAnxiety and Penguin36440 *Evicted: Penguin36440 (Voted out by IconicQueen32's Sole vote.) 'Competition History' 'Week One' *Head Of Household: IconicQueen32 *Temptation Winner: PxercingAnxiety *Temptation Loser: FatherJamix *Power of Veto: PxercingAnxiety 'Week Two' *Head Of Household: PxercingAnxiety *Temptation Winner: Momochanowo *Temptation Loser: Penguin36440 *Power of Veto: Algaeis 'Week Three Part One' *Head Of Household: IconicQueen32 *Temptation Winner: Meduxxa *Temptation Loser: FatherJamix *Power of Veto: Penguin36440 'Week Three Part Two' *Head Of Household: Momochanowo *Power of Veto: Large_d0g 'Week Four' *Head Of Household: LolThisIsBen *Temptation Winner: Large d0g *Temptation Loser StarButterflyBackup *Power of Veto: LolThisIsBen 'Week Five Part One' *Head of Household: PxercingAnxiety *Temptation Winner: Large d0g *Temptation Loser: LolThisIsBen *Power Of Veto: PxercingAnxiety 'Week Five Part Two' *Head of Household: IconicQueen32 *Power of Veto: Heyitsryan 1 'Week Six' *Head of Household: Momochanowo *Power of Veto: Momochanowo 'Week Seven' *Head of Household: PxercingAnxiety *Power of Veto: Momochanowo 'Week Eight Part One' *Head of Household: Momochanowo *Power of Veto: PxercingAnxiety 'Week Eight Part Two' *Head of Household: PxercingAnxiety *Power of Veto: Momochanowo 'Week Nine' *Head of Household: IconicQueen32 *Power of Veto: Momochanowo 'Week Ten' *Part One: PxercingAnxiety *Part Two: IconicQueen32 *Part Three: IconicQueen32 'Player Scores' 'Guide' This is the format used to calculate player scores: (Note that if it syas legitamite, it means no subs were used that won competitions) *HoH: 5 *Pov: 3 *Tempation Win: 2 *Temptation Loss: -1 *Not Nominated: 1 (1 point per every time not nominated) *Jury: 1 *Evicted/Expelled/Walked: -3 'Scores' *heyitsryan_1 3 *PxercingAnxiety 13 *StarButterflyBackup 3 *Xxlovethem_MEMESxX 3 *Sanducci 3 *Penguin36440 5 *Large_d0g 3 *Algaeis 2 *Momochanowo 5 *DizzyLemonade 0 *Meduxxa 5 *IconicQueen32 13 *FatherJamix 0 *LolThisIsBen 3 *ayeItzmAyA -2 *Ayano -3